bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Quests
Some quests may not be available from the start. Look at the prerequisite section at the bottom to find out how to enable the quest. Daily (every 20 hours): *Helping Your Friends. Location: Central Haven - talk to Sasha. Reward: Friend Token x1 (for each friend that you can help). *Lucas is Missing! Location: Central Haven - talk to Ms. Robinson inside Haven Schoolhouse. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold). *Mining for Iron Ore. Location: Central Haven - talk to Mr. Smith. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold) and Iron Bar x1. *Scrounging for Graphite. Location: Central Haven - talk to Mr. Smith. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold) and Processed Graphite x1. *Your Daily Zap. Location: Central Haven - talk to Sasha. Reward: 200 energy. *Cleaning Up the Lake. Location: Shadow of the Mountain - talk to Steve the Fisherman. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold) and Fishing Token x1. *Your Daily Exercise. Location: The Arena Entrance - talk to Gord. Reward: 100 exp (or 400 gold) and Arena Token x3. *In the Mountains. Location: The Windy Peak - talk to Jill. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold). *Revenge is a dish.... Location: The Frozen Lake - talk to the Friendly Dragon. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold). *52 Coconut Pickup Again. Location: The Tribal Village - talk to the Village Warrior. Reward: 100 exp (or 400 gold) and Tribal Feather x2. *More Missing Villagers. Location: The Tribal Village - talk to the Village Warrior. Reward: 100 exp (or 400 gold) and Tribal Feather x1. *Making Another Batch. Location: The Tribal Village - talk to Uhura the Shaman. Reward: 200 exp (or 800 gold) and Tribal Feather x2. *Thieving from Thieves. Location: The Dry Pass - talk to the Hermit. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold). *Ancient Shopping List. Location: The Ruined Outskirts - talk to Billy. Reward: 100 exp (or 400 gold). *Clearing out the Vermin. Location: The Ruined Outskirts - talk to Billy. Reward: 100 exp (or 400 gold). *Plundering the Palace. Location: The Ruined Outskirts - talk to Nate. Reward: 100 exp (or 400 gold). *Ancient Family Heirlooms. Location: The Ruined Outskirts - talk to Nate. Reward: 100 exp (or 400 gold). *Weeding the Fields. Location: The Haunted Village - talk to Willy. Reward: 150 exp (or 600 gold). *Putting the Dead to Rest. Location: The Haunted Village - talk to Willy. Reward: 150 exp (or 600 gold). *A Youthful Samurai Turtle. Location: The Haunted Village - talk to Ellen. Reward: 150 exp (or 600 gold). *Beauty is Skin Deep. Location: Mad Scientist. Reward: 400 gold and Minion Token x2. *Breakfast of Champions. Location: Mad Scientist. Reward: 400 gold and Minion Token x2. *Evening Reading. Location: Mad Scientist. Reward: 400 gold and Minion Token x2. Every 2 days (repeatable in 44 hours): *Mining for Gold Ore. Location: Central Haven - talk to Mr. Smith. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold) and Gold Bar x1. Every 3 days (repeatable in 68 hours): *Mining for Mythril Ore. Location: Central Haven - talk to Mr. Smith. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold) and Mythril Bar x1. Every 4 days (repeatable in 92 hours): *Mining for Adamantium Ore. Location: Central Haven - talk to Mr. Smith. Reward: 50 exp (or 200 gold) and Adamantium Bar x1. As often as you like: *Express Delivery. Location: Central Haven - talk to Mailman. Reward: Friendly Token x5. *In Search of a Topaz. Location: Haven Museum in Western Haven - buy the map from Sharion. *In Search of a Ruby. Location: Haven Museum in Western Haven - buy the map from Sharion. *In Search of a Moonstone. Location: Haven Museum in Western Haven - buy the map from Sharion. Prerequisite: *Helping Your Friends do not show up in your Quest Log. It requires you to have a neighbour that needs help with Opening Gate and House Expansion. *Any Quests involving Mr. Smith requires him to be saved from the Hidden Oasis zone and completion of his workshop quest. *Revenge is a Dish.. requires the Friendly Dragon to be released from the Evil Wizard 's curse. *Any Quests involving the Mad Scientist requires completion of Capture My Creations! quest. *Daily Zap requires the Statue to be completed. *Express Delivery consumes a Statue Piece. Category:Quests